


Would that be Enough?

by Iamprongsie



Series: Tumblr Prompt Fills [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Introspection, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, look these two just need to sit and talk please, vague references to shit pulled by the rogues which I wanna expand on later maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 18:30:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17872547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamprongsie/pseuds/Iamprongsie
Summary: Wedge doesn’t say much. Sure, he speaks in briefings and official events, but he’s always preferred to show how he feels in actions.Luke is always talking, he finds. One second he’s talking about X-wings and something to show the Rogues how to do, the next he’s musing on the wonders of the universe, and the next, he’s passed out on Wedge’s shoulder in their small office because there’s just too much paperwork again.





	Would that be Enough?

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt number 5, 'Things you didn't say at all'  
> yet again this doesn't really fit but oh well

Wedge doesn’t say much. Sure, he speaks in briefings and official events, but he’s always preferred to show how he feels in actions. 

Luke is always talking, he finds. One second he’s talking about X-wings and something to show the Rogues how to do, the next he’s musing on the wonders of the universe, and the next, he’s passed out on Wedge’s shoulder in their small office because there’s just too much paperwork again. 

He loves it. He loves waking up in the morning with Luke’s head on his shoulder, their legs tangled together, under enough blankets to mimic the oppressive heat of Tatooine (Hoth is the coldest place either of them have been, and they both _hate_ it). He loves the shit food in the refectory, loves the even shitter caf. He even loves dealing with the Rogues, when Wes and Tycho pull some prank and he and Luke have to chew the whole crew out again. The paperwork is some of the most annoying shit he’s ever seen, but even that’s bearable when he looks up from his datapad, eyes bleary, to the sound of Luke calling him sweetheart. 

He thinks he loves Luke, and it’s scary. 

The months drag on, and Hoth becomes more and more like their home. Luke gets his hands on an old cam, and more and more polaroids decorate the walls of their pitifully small quarters. Some of them are posed shots with the Rogues or Han and Leia, others are candids from late nights out in the hangar that they’d turned into a cantina, or tauntaun patrol. There’s a special spot behind the door reserved for Wes and Tycho’s latest antics, and it rapidly fills with candids of various pranks being played out. Others are sweeter, softer. There’s one of Luke in the early morning when they’ve pulled an all-nighter to finish paperwork, and he’s all soft angles and sunshine, not the fearsome Jedi most of command make him out to be. There’s one of him and Luke on some mission to Naboo, with them in the sun on the streets of Theed. There’s even a holo of Wedge passed out on a pile of paperwork, drooling all over the datapad. That one’s _definitely _courtesy of Luke, but he likes it. Their quarters start to feel more and more like a home, not just a place for passing out.__

__He loves Luke, but he still can’t say it._ _

__And then Luke goes missing and Han brings him back and then there’s the evac and Luke goes missing again, and he never gets to say it. The ensuing weeks are stressed, as he takes the position of Rogue Leader and takes on the hard task of wrangling the Rogues without Luke. Thankfully, they see that Wedge isn’t in the greatest of moods, and lay off the bullshit._ _

__Luke comes back without a hand and with more shadows under his eyes, and he and Wedge grow distant. There’s something weighing on him, a secret, and Wedge tries his hardest to help him but the words _just don’t come_. _ _

__The year drags on, missions breaking up the monotony of life on Home One. Luke spends most of his time with the Princess, plotting how to get Solo back. Still, Wedge is the person he comes back to, the person he curls up next to during the long nights. He’ll take what he can get, especially when Luke obviously feels like he can’t deal with whatever happened at Bespin, or even live up to what everyone expects of him now, especially since he’s had some training._ _

__And then Endor happens and Wedge nearly kills Luke when he blows the Death Star, with no clue that Luke was even on it. Their reunion is happy and Luke’s looking better than he has in ages, all sunshine and smiles again. There’s still that edge of the angry and lost man from Bespin, but the Luke of Hoth and the old glory days is mostly back._ _

__Wedge still can’t say that he loves Luke, loves this crazy Jedi with almost no sense of self-preservation who would die for his family (and almost did), who would lay down his life for anything that needed his help, who hates caf and ration cubes, who smiles like a kid whenever he sees a small animal, who loves and loves and loves like his heart will break if he doesn’t._ _

__Luke knows this, and Wedge knows that even if the words still can’t come, Luke loves him back._ _

__Maybe it will be enough._ _


End file.
